The right Endings?
by Sazuna
Summary: This is my own interpretation of the Ending of Bendy and the Ink Machine! What a confusing game. And I bet people will complain about it being wrong. The community opinion is very split in this game when it comes to reality or dream! And yeah I guess you didn't expect me to upload a Bendy chapter right?
1. The right Ending

The right Ending

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this game belong to the creators of Bendy and the Ink Machine.

You probably didn't expect a Bendy chapter from me right? Spoilers for the Bendy ending. Or more like chapter 5 in general and with that all chapters. Now you might be wondering or not... Something is off in the ending. If you know the game. You might have seen what I mean in the last conversation with Joey! Look around the bedroom a bit before talking to Joey!

This was much longer than expected. But I had alot of material after talking to other people about this game! And this is one of the many possibilitys we have concluded. Or more like MY OWN interpretation. Take it or leave it!

 _The last drawing is drawn_

 _The curtains fall_

 _The show is over_

 _Joey I have finished what you asked me to_

 _So why am I here again_

 _What you have created_

 _It is impossible to finish_

 _I have fallen into an infinite loop_

 _I don't remember when I entered_

 _But now that I am here there is no way out_

 _I find myself talking to you again_

 _As if nothing had ever happened_

 _The same scene, the same words_

 _Like scripted_

 _The characters I have created_

 _Which I interact with here_

 _They too know they are not real_

 _But even though they know that_

 _They still move on_

 _Like I do each and every time_

 _It's as if something else is controlling me_

 _Like someone else is controlling me_

 _A person I don't know_

 _Telling me to go back there_

 _To what I have created_

 _And these messages I see_

 _Glowing all over the place_

 _Invisible to the normal persons eyes_

 _Enchanting, fascinating even_

 _Telling me what to do_

 _It's like all unreal_

 _This is not the truth_

 _And I wonder..._

 _Am I myself even true?_

 _Was there something to begin with?_

 _I don't even know if I myself exist at this point anymore_

 _Maybe I am just nothing in the end too_

 _A dark hollow_

 _Every time I reach the end_

 _I find myself asking myself_

 _Is this even worth it_

 _I don't want to do this_

 _Joey you are my best friend_

 _And I am your best friend too_

 _Maybe the only one_

 _All others are gone_

 _You are alone now_

 _I have left you alone_

 _I have let you down when you needed me the most_

 _I believe it was me that failed, not you_

 _And with time your grief has become unbearable_

 _But is there even a meaning to this_

 _Trying to defeat him seems impossible_

 _The Demon is too strong_

 _Not even..._

 _"The End"_

 _Can finish it_

 _It just brings you back to where all of this started_

 _Alice Boris Bendy_

 _You are doomed forever_

 _I have failed you too_

 _Inside this game_

 _Played only by the ones involved in it_

 _Maybe Bendy is not the end of this_

 _After all there has to be a way to escape this_

 _If I got in here there also has to be a way out_

 _But there is not_

 _The same thing over and over again_

 _Maybe the way to end this lies somewhere else_

 _Not in the realm of the game itself_

 _As soon as I set foot there_

 _It all comes back_

 _So if there is no escape to be found there_

 _Maybe I need to do something that the players don't want to happen_

 _Something that they didn't expect_

 _I have followed you through life_

 _As your best friend_

 _But maybe finally_

 _I have to end this_

 _Not Bendy_

 _Not Alice_

 _Not Boris_

 _Not the Ink Machine_

 _But then what is left?_

 _Just you and me_

 _Maybe to finish this I have to see your end_

 _Possibly this is it_

 _"The true Ending"_

 _Of Bendy and the Ink Machine_

 _Does not lie in defeating the Demon_

 _But to destroy all who are left_

 _Someday we all have to die_

 _Death is just another part of life_

 _Everyone is slowly dying_

 _Just we two are left in the end_

 _Forever_

 _This is what you wanted me to see right?_

 _That to end this I have to destroy "us" too_

 _And by that leaving no traces behind_

 _The Ink Machine will never be seen again_

 _The only ones who know about it..._

 _Scraped from the world_

 _And like that it stays hidden forever_

 _This is it..._

 _It has to be_

 _To kill Bendy is not enough_

 _It is..._

 _"The bad Ending"_

 _Possibly?_

 _I will do this last deed for you_

 _As you want me to_

 _As you expect me to_

 _One last time Henry will help you_

 _And destroy what needs to be destroyed_

 _For the_

 _"Hidden Ending"_

 _That you wanted_

 _It might not the true one_

 _And not a good one_

 _Or a bad one_

 _But it is the..._

 _"Right Ending"_

 _That is all it is_

 _Don't resent me_

 _Your best friend_

 _Henry_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: Phew that was alot! But I couldn't make it shorter either!


	2. The Reality Ending outside the Loop

The reality Ending outside the Loop

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this game belong to the creators of Bendy and the Ink Machine.

Following up on my theory from the first chapter this one is the continuation. The what if! As you may have noticed I upload this although the story is tagged as complete. Well I decided against it. People who have read some stories from me probably know by now that just because I tagged a story as completed it does not mean that I might change my mind later on.

 _I have finally woken up_

 _It was really the way out_

 _The Nightmare is over_

 _I have done my job_

 _My deed, my duty_

 _I killed my best friend..._

 _Myself to escape it too_

 _In that dream_

 _I am in the bedroom as always_

 _The usual but everything is a bit different_

 _The items that were there are gone_

 _The Machine too_

 _It was really the way out_

 _I will go to where I last saw Joey I guess_

 _In the kitchen_

 _It won't repeat itself_

 _I am sure of it_

 _It is the same day it always was though_

 _Just one hour later_

 _But Joey isn't here_

 _As expected I guess_

 _I hoped that it would be different though_

 _Something does feel off though_

 _There is a stench of blood_

 _There is Joey lying on the floor_

 _Stabbed in the back with a knife_

 _Just like in my dream_

 _In the same place the same way_

 _I feel cold as ice_

 _How cruel of me to still be calm_

 _This is supposed to be Reality right?_

 _Just now do I realise that my hands are covered in blood_

 _So was this me?_

 _Did I wake up from my Nightmare to be in a new one?_

 _Don't tell me..._

 _That there is no denying it..._

 _It was me_

 _It was me all along_

 _I am the one who killed him and noone else_

 _There is no denying it_

 _As much as I would like for it to be wrong_

 _What I had to do to escape the Nightmare..._

 _Don't tell me I was just reliving what I did_

 _It is not Joeys Nightmare, it is mine_

 _What I did to escape was real_

 _Then where was the point?_

 _What was that dream about?_

 _Maybe..._

 _Who knows?_

 _It was my way to escape reality?_

 _To escape from the fact that I killed him_

 _That I am a murderer_

 _Maybe all was just to protect me?_

 _From what I had done_

 _By reliving what I had done in the reality_

 _I awoke to find out that I really did do it_

 _That I was running away_

 _Being endlessly tormented_

 _Forever_

 _I believed I could save his soul_

 _But the soul that had to be saved was me all along_

 _The soul of a murderer_

 _Who did the most despicable thing_

 _I hope you find peace now_

 _And if there is a next life I hope it's better than this one_

 _To have a better future, a better life_

 _I can't be saved though_

 _My sould can't_

 _I am trapped in endless grieve_

 _In an endless Limbo_

 _For killing you in Reality_

 _I was supposed to be forgotten forever_

 _I guess all this is the reason I killed you for_

 _This is it..._

 _Yes..._

 _"The reality Ending"_

 _Reality_

 _Everything is the same_

 _A joke, a really bad one_

 _I did all that to escape and landed back_

 _A few things are different_

 _But that is all already_

 _..._

 _Now the only thing left to do_

 _Is to end this real life the way I ended the Nightmare_

 _A murderer should be forgotten_

 _Also I can't live with this endless torment_

 _I guess this is not just the real Ending_

 _It is the_

 _"REALLY BAD ENDING"_

 _Not just the bad one or the limbo Ending_

 _From the Nightmare_

 _Discovering what is outside the Loop_

 _Was far crueler_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: As last time more than expected! I was exptecting about 500 words. But I couldn't make it shorter either! Whew...


End file.
